Ulgu
}} Ulgu, the Lore of Shadows is the Grey Wind of Magic, and one which is the Aethyr's reflection of and reaction to the experience of being lost or confused. This Wind is full of unseen depths, plots, shadows, and illusion. Grey Wizards weave Ulgu into elaborate spells that wreathe them in its mysterious presence. This Lore of Shadows contains spells of darkness, invisibility, shadowy death, and panicked bewilderment. Ulgu appears to those with witchsight as a thick, impenetrable fog rolling across the earth, invoking a sense of mistrust and confusion in ordinary people who pass through it. Ulgu is drawn to the natural mists and fogs of the mortal world, where it hangs upon the quiet chill of the air, wrapping all in smoky shadows. Ulgu is also drawn to deceptions, mystery, and illusions. Dawn at an ancient stone circle will likely see strands of Ulgu slinking betwixt the monoliths, gradually flowing away as the light of day, and the time of Hysh, grips the land. Ulgu works subtle changes upon those who call upon its powers — rendering them as mysterious, puzzling, and fleeting as the spells that they call upon. The Grey Order of Wizards use this to their own unknowable ends, acting, hopefully, for the greater good beneath the veil of shadows Ulgu provides. It is hard to remember the face of a Grey Wizard — harder still to track his steps. Those that have tried have returned confused, moon-struck, or occasionally dead. Grey Magic The Lore of Shadows, also known as legerdemain and phantasmancy , is a magic formed from the drives, purposes, and predispositions of the Grey Wind. It is the lore of illusion, confusion, and concealment. It is commonly referred to as Shadowmancy. Shadowmancy, then, is the catchall term given to describe the arts of illusionism, which is the branch of magic dealing with the deception of the senses. The Grey Order’s Shadowmancers seem to bring nightmares alive and the sweetest dreams into reality. They are masters of appearances and sculpting lies. Naturally, Shadowmancy offers great benefits on the battlefield, where the number of friendly troops can be made to appear far fewer, far greater, or far more fearsome. However, the secret role of the Grey Order’s Shadowmancers is far more sinister. List of Known Spells Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof. A * Assume Illusionary Appearance - The caster may assume the appearance of any other living, bipedal creature under 10 feet in height. The caster can appear in the guise of a specific individual if desired. B * Banish Illusion - The caster may use this spell against any group of creatures, single character, or object within 48 yards which he or she suspects of being an illusion. If the target is an illusion, it will be destroyed. * Bewilder - The shadowmancer casts this spell on any one character or creature nearby. If successful, the victim becomes bewildered, their actions randomly ranging from wandering aimlessly, to attacking anything in reach, or even curling into a ball on the floor. * Bewilder Foe - This spell can be cast on any single individual within 24 yards. It is not an illusion as such and does not interfere with the maintenance of other illusions. Bewildered individuals move at half speed in a random direction, can neither attack nor parry, and count as prone targets. Spellcasters may not employ magic whilst bewildered and any magic requiring their concentration or a constant expenditure of magical energy is dispelled instantly. * Bridge of Shadows - At the wizard's command, a bridge of shadow and spite whisks his allies across the battlefield. * Burning Shadows - Causes the shadows around the caster to burn like acid, inflicting pain and misery on any enemies upon whom a shadow from any light source as-or-more powerful than a torch falls at the moment the shadowmancer casts this spell. Lack of light alone does not constitute shadow for the purposes of this spell; targets must be in a distinct shadow cast by some object interrupting light shining from some source. Simply being indoors does not count; the building’s structure is not “casting a shadow” inside. C * Camouflage Area - This spell can affect an area up to 10 feet in each direction. It has the effect of concealing anything within that area - doors, treasure cheasts and the like - and making the area look just like the rest of the space in which it is situated. The main purpose of this spell is to discourage people from searching an area * Camouflage Illusion - This illusion creates the impression that the caster is 2 yards away from his or her actual position. This makes the caster a very difficult target to hit in hand-to-hand combat or by missile fire. * Choking Shadows - Shadowy tendrils of grey magic ensnare the casters foes. Assuming roughly humanoid anatomy, they become fatigued and are unable to speak for as long as the spell is in effect. * Cloak Activity - Allows the caster to perform any act while appearing to do something completely different. They appear to be exactly where they are, but engaged in a different activity. For example, the caster can appear to all eyes to be reading a book when they are actually punching someone in the face. If their action affects someone else (an attack, spell, picking a pocket, etc.), the victim has the potential to see through the illusion. The spell lasts for only a number of moments, but if cast successfully, it also disguises the act of casting the spell. * Clone Image - This spell allows the Illusionist to create one or more clone images. When the spell is cast, the Illusionist will appear to split into 2, 3, or more identical images - only one of which is the real Illusionist. The images always stay within 2 yards of the caster. Each image may move individually, leaving any observer unsure which is the real Illusionist. The whole group of images counts as a single illusion and lasts for 1 hour per level of the caster. * Complete Illusion - This spell creates a convincing illusion around an individual or group. The target's entire environment appears changed, to all the senses. For instance, a person in a forest could be made to believe to have been transported to the middle of a city - the victim would see the crowds, feel them jostle by, smell the fruit on the market stalls, hear the cries of the stall-holders and so on. The illusion will be completely convincing - the victim could buy fruit in the market, talk to passers-by and so on, and the illusion would react accordingly. To anyone watching, the targets would appear to be stumbling around, talking to nonexistent people, and generally acting as if they have lost their senses. If attacked by an illusory foe in the illusion, the target would feel all of the pain of an attack and see the blood - an illusory death-blow would cause the victim to fall unconscious, only awakening once the spell had worn off, but being undamaged - physically, at least. The illusion can continue on its own, in which case individual images in it will come from the victim's subconscious mind; or, by concentrating, the caster can see what the victim is experiencing and add new elements to the illusion as it unfolds. * Confound Foe - This illusion can be cast by an illusionist who has suffered combat damage. It can be cast even if the caster has been killed, so it is a somewhat exceptional spell. The spell has the effect of negating all damage sustained over a select amount of time, just as if it didn't really happen - because it didn't! * The Crown of Taidron - A crown of sparkling steel forms about the caster's brow and crackling bolts of energy play across its shining surface, leaping out toward the caster's foes. D * The Dance of Despair - The wizard produces a stringless fiddle and plays a haunting dirge that drives all sense of hope and urgency from his enemies' minds. * Destroy Illusions - When this spell is cast, all illusions within 1,200 yards currently maintained by any and all casters are instantly dispelled. This spell affects illusions maintained by the caster. * Doppelganger - The wizard can take on the appearance (including clothing, armour, and so on) of any other living, humanoid creature under ten feet in height (Human, Elf, Orc, etc.) for a number of minutes. The spell does not disguise their voice, only their appearance. The caster may look like an Orc, for instance, but if they can’t speak the Goblin Tongue, it’s best to keep their mouth shut around Greenskins. Should the caster somehow act in a suspicious manner, viewers may potentially see through the illusion. If the wizard wants to look like a specific individual, they must successfully channel the spell to perfect the disguise. Otherwise, they look like an undistinguished member of the same race. * Dread Aspect - Makes the caster look like a nightmare creature of purest dread, causing terror for one minute in all who perceive them. E * Embodiment of Ulgu - The wizard makes himself ethereal, flickering in and out of material form. * The Enfeebling Foe - Deceived by the Grey Wizard's wiles, the enemy's burdens lie impossibly heavy upon their shoulders. * Eye of the Beholder - Makes any moderately sized item appear to be either worthless or valuable, whichever the caster chooses. Worthless items appear rusted, rotten, broken, or the like, depending on their nature, while valuable items appear to be finely made, ornate, and crafted with great ingenuity. The apparent flaws or virtues of the item do not affect its actual behaviour: A normal sword enchanted to appear worthless still cuts just fine, and a crooked arrow enchanted to appear masterfully crafted doesn’t fly any more true. This effect lasts for a number of hours. F *'Finger of Life' - The wizard heals a target slightly. Unusually, this spell always has a 50% chance of working. G * Ghostly Appearance - This spell allows the Illusionist to assume the appearance of any Undead creature. The caster can take the guise of a specific individual, if so desired. This does not prevent the Illusionist from casting spells as normal. * Glamour - This enchantment will increase the attractiveness and influence of the target for 10-60 minutes. * Gloom - A dismal shadow envelopes the area around the wizard, sapping both sight and spirit. * The Grey Wings - A single target within 36 yards of the caster is surrounded by a great flock of grey-winged birds, which hide the target from sight. The target disappears reappearing at any point decided by the caster and may be moved a multiple of 100 yards from the starting point. H * Hallucinate - This spell may be cast at any group or individual within 48 yards. The individuals see themselves being charged by any creature of the caster's choosing. They may then have to make appropriate psychological tests, depending on the creature. * Healing Mist - A target being is healed slightly. * The Horn of Andar - A piercing horn blast echoes out, affecting everyone within 72 yards of the caster. Any friendly individuals hearing the note are filled with courage. All enemies who hear the blast are overcome by a feeling of dread and doom. I * Illusion - Creates an illusion anywhere nearby that is a nearly perfect simulation of reality, complete with sight, sound, and smell. The shadowmancer can make this area look like anything, the spell lasting for a number of moments at a time, but can be kept going with a successful concentration. Furthermore, the caster cannot cast any other spells or the illusion disappears immediately. Viewers may be allowed to see through the illusion if they have cause to suspect it's a trick. * Illusion of Darkness - The Illusionist creates an illusion of complete darkness in a circle with a diameter of 24 yards, centred anywhere within 96 yards of the caster. This darkness is magical and cannot be illuminated by any normal or magical light sources. Within the area of darkness, creatures can only move in a randomly-chosen direction at quarter pace, while missile fire and combat is impossible. Individuals within the area are totally blind, unable to see even a lighted torch in front of them. * Illusion of Mighty Appearance - This spell allows the Illusionist to assume the appearance of any creature desired, reproducing its special abilities and/or psychological effects. * Illusionary Army - The caster creates an illusion of between two and twelve groups, each comprising up to 20 humanoid or Undead troops. These groups appear within sight of the caster and can be controlled and moved as if real. * Illusionary Buildings - This illusion allows the caster to create the appearance of a group of buildings anywhere within 1,200 yards. The illusion may take the form of a village, farmstead, or whatever the caster chooses. If the illusion is created so as to appear between two groups of observers, it will mask them from each other, but creatures occupying space presenting an illusion of streets or open ground will be seen normally. Creatures within the bounds of the illusion are not affected by it. * Illusionary Enemy - This spell creates an illusion of a group of either up to 24 humanoid creatures, or ten Undead, or a single monster or Lesser Daemon. The illusion appears within 48 yards of the caster and is controlled by the Illusionist as if it were real. The image(s) may reproduce any of the special abilities and/or psychological effects of the real creature. * Illusionary Feature - The caster can create a single feature or appendage upon himself which looks and feels real. This could be a longer nose, a beard, an arm where there is an arm missing, smooth skin where there is a scar and so on. The illusion will fool all the senses of an onlooker (the nose could be tweaked, the beard pulled, the hand shaken, the skin felt, and so on). However, it has no senses or strength - a blow with an illusory arm would do no damage, a one-legged man could not stand on an illusory second leg, and a new eye will have no sight. * Illusionary Woods - This illusion allows the caster to create the appearance of a wood anywhere within 1,200 yards. Creatures covered by the illusion will be hidden from view but can see out of the 'woods' normally. L * Lesser Eidolon - This spell creates illusionary terrain within a cube ten feet on each side. The terrain can be anything decided by the caster, but may not include anything living or moving. No other illusion may be cast in the same area - otherwise both illusions are dispelled. M * Melkoth's Mystifying Miasma - Also known simply as Mystifying Miasma, the wizard creates a numbing fog that causes his foolish foe to listlessly stagger and stumble. * Mindhole - Cause one character nearby to wholly forget the caster exists. All knowledge and memory of their existence is wiped from the target's mind. However, they can still notice the wizard as normal and remember anything so perceived going forward. * Mindslip - The wizard wipes all memories of himself from the target's mind. If they fail to recall the wiped memories at the end of the spell's effect, the loss persists and must be dispelled. * Mist of Shadows - The Wizard envelops the battlements with choking cloud of magical darkness. When the mysterious fog dissipates, there is no one to be seen. * Mockery of Death - Causes someone to appear and behave as if dead to all sight and inspection. That person continues to sense their environment through hearing, smell, and—if their eyes are open—sight, but they cannot move their body in any way whatsoever until the spell ends. However, they continues to require air and other essentials of life. This state persists until the caster wills it to end or until a number of days pass. An unwilling target can resist the spell, and the caster can also cast this spell on themselves. This is a touch spell. * Mutable Visage - Makes the caster's target subtly more or less attractive, but in a way that has a noticeable effect on the way people regard him in social situations. The wizard may cast this spell on themselves. This is a touch spell. O * Okkam's Mindrazor - The wizard summons phantasmal weapons for his allies that shred the folds of consciousness and reason. Victims of these mindrazor believe themselves slain, and so they die. P * Pall of Darkness - Creates a swirling area of impenetrable darkness anywhere within a large area of the caster that lasts for a number of moments. Those affected cannot see, even if normally they could. The confounding effect of this spell means that those affected can only take minor actions if they can resist the magic therein. * The Penumbral Pendulum - A ghostly razor-edged pendulum materialises in the air above the wizard. On his single word of command, the pendulum swings towards the enemy, picking up speed as it does so. Is the pendulum real enough to kill or is it just a conjurer's trick? Only a fool would stand in its path to find out. * Pit of Shades - The wizard opens a vortex to the infamous Pit of Shades. Terrified warriors fall screaming through the portal, plummeting to a dimension filled with shadow and the incessant wailing of 'those who dwell beyond'. * The Pit of Tarnus - A dark pit 6 yards in diameter and 6 yards deep opens within 48 yards of the caster. Anyone standing within the area of the pit falls in. These victims will be buried alive unless they can climb out before the pit closes shortly thereafter. If buried alive, they will need to climb out through loose soil, or else suffocate to death. R * Radiance of Ptolos - An individual or group within 72 yards of the caster begins to glow with a powerful light, so bright that they are impossible to look at. This intense brightness prevents anyone from accurately targeting the target with missile fire, but the glow can be dispelled by a hand-to-hand combat hit. Those within the effect of the spell are not affected by the blinding radiance, but can see out of the glow normally. * Ranald's Mischief - Using a small silver mirror, the wizard switches an ability of one of his allies with that of one of his enemies. * Ribauld's Retroactive Illusion - A Shadow Wizard of sufficient guile can stretch his illusions into the past, deceiving the enemy long before the battle began. S * Shadow Bolt - A single magical projectile is launched at an enemy. In addition, if successful, it may also deal minor damage to enemies around the target. * Shadowcloak - Wraps the caster in shadow, making them difficult to detect, and lasts for a number of minutes. * Shadowstep - The mage fashions a portal of Ulgu. By stepping into it, they may teleport to a spot a number of yards away. * Shadow Daggers - A number of bolts of magic shoot out from the wizard, damaging anyone directly around him. * Shadow Knives - Conjures up a number of shadowy projectiles that can be hurled at one or more opponents nearby. Furthermore, their shadowy nature means that all non-magic armour is ignored. * Shadow of Death - Uses the power of illusion to make the caster look fearsome and deadly for one minute. * Shroud of Invisibility - Shrouds the target (who may be the caster) with magic and disappear from sight for between six seconds and a full minute. While invisible, they can’t be targeted with ranged attacks, including magic missiles. Anyone within four yards can potentially detect them using non-visual senses, though it is incredibly difficult. It is somewhat easier for an individual with witchsight to detect the shrouded target. Even if successful a would-be attacker suffers impediments to combating the wizard. This spell cannot be cast on others. * Simple Deception - The caster can create an illusion of a single small object (up to 2 cubic yards in size) anywhere within 12 yards. The illusion appears solid, though it does not make any noise and can be passed through. The caster can only create an illusion of something has been seen in the past, and must remember the item in detail if it is required to be identical - otherwise the illusion will bear only a superficial resemblance to the item being reproduced. If the caster continues to concentrate on the illusion (counting as prone in combat), the illusion can be made to move around; otherwise it remains stationary. * Steed of Shadows - The air becomes dark and there is a sudden sound of monstrous hoofbeats. A coal-black or sometimes invisible, insubstantial drake materialises to carry a hero away on wings of night. Sometimes called Shadowsteed, the spell calls forth a dark and shadowy horse who will bear the shadowmancer and a minimum of gear noiselessly and at great speed until they stop riding or until the next day’s first light dawns. The horse is hard to see, and can navigate terrain efficiently. Further, the shadowsteed travels at top speed without fatigue, bearing its conjurer half again faster than a normal riding horse would be able. When the spell’s duration expires, the horse vanishes around a corner, into a shadow, or in a similar manner. The wizard can also designate another individual that the steed will bear instead of them. * Stormcall - This spell may only be cast out of doors. A small, localized storm descends upon an individual or group, buffeting them with strong winds and flaring lightning. * Substance of Shadow - Selects a single character or an object that lies entirely within a shadow. The subject of the spell becomes invisible and silent. The subject also becomes partially insubstantial. This means others cannot affect the target physically—they cannot attack a character affected by this spell, cannot shove or pick up (or even stumble over) an object affected by this spell, and so on. The target, however, can physically affect anything he or it normally could. An affected character could move around and launch attacks, an affected piece of rope could suspend some object, an affected Wizard could cast spells, and so forth. The effects of this spell continue indefinitely as long as the target remains entirely in shadow, but the effects end as soon as the shadow concealing the target is interrupted, even for an instant. Lack of light alone does not constitute shadow for the purposes of this spell; targets must be in a distinct shadow cast by some object interrupting light shining from some source. Simply being indoors does not count; the building’s structure is not “casting a shadow” inside. This is a touch spell. T * Take No Heed '''- The caster become very easy to ignore. Although people can see them perfectly fine, they tend not to notice, and don’t recall anything about them after they've gone. People must make a conscious effort with the caster in order to approach or talk to them unless said-caster speaks first, even if they’ve noticed the wizard earlier. Even those who notice and approach or speak to the caster must have strength of will to remember any specific details about them after they’ve gone. The nature of this spell is such that its effects do not disturb or alarm those trying to notice or remember the caster; they chalk the situation up to distractions or the like. Lasts for one minute or more. * '''Teleport - This spell is similar to the Vanish spell, allowing the caster to briefly enter another dimension for a select amount of time. The caster may return to the scene of action or may, instead, return to a point anywhere within 100 miles of the spot where the spell was cast - assuming the Illusionist has been in that place at least once before (home or a safe place, for example). This spell may not be used more than three times in a day. If the spell expires while the caster is in the other dimension, the Illusionist is expelled from the dimension in a random direction, four to twenty-four yards from where the spell was cast. * Throttling - Sends ropes of inky darkness to throttle any one target, cutting off their ability to breathe entirely and forcing him to physically resist the effects the spell. The caster can maintain this spell, but may cast no further spells while doing so. If they maintain the spell, the effects compound until either the spell ends or is broken, the target breaks free, or one of them dies. * Throw Voice - The caster can throw his voice, making it appear to come from somewhere else within 48 yards. If the caster has already cast an illusion of a person or creature, the two spells can be linked together at no additional cost, so that the illusion moves its mouth in synchronization with the caster's voice. * The Traitor of Tarn - The caster can choose a target within 48 yards, changing their allegiance to be on the side of the caster. Successive castings can be performed at lower cost, each within 4 yards of the victim before him, until the caster's magical potential is spent. U * Universal Confusion - Is a more potent version of Bewilder that can affect many targets at once. V * Vanish - The Vanish spell allows the Illusionist to vanish into another dimension for a select amount of time. The caster may do nothing while in the other dimension, but is able to see events in the place left behind. The Illusionist may decide to return to the scene of the action at any time before the spell expires, but must return to within 24 yards of the exact point where the spell was used. If the spell expires while the Illusionist is in the other dimension, the Illusionist is expelled from the dimension in a randomly chosen location, between four and twenty-four yards from where the spell was cast. W * The Withering - The wizard reaches into the minds of the foe, instigating nebulous images of weakness and doubt. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery (pg. 36). ** : pg. 162 ** : pg. 163 ** : pg. 164 ** : pg. 165 ** : pg. 166 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 40 * Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** pg. 498 * : Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands ** : pg. 81 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 171 ** : pg. 172 ** : pg. 173 ** : pg. 174 ** : pg. 175 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 195 ** : pg. 196 ** : pg. 197 ** : pg. 198 ** : pg. 199 * : Warhammer Quest (Video Game) * : Reality Is What You Make of It * : White Dwarf 389 (UK) ** : pg. 69 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 231 ** : pg. 253 ** : pg. 254 es:Saber de las Sombras Category:Grey College Category:Magic Category:U